Hey, Lori?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Leni keeps bothering Lori in the middle of the night about something. Whatever it is, it's bound to make Lori break sooner or later. One-shot Leni/Lori fic. My first Loud House fic on this fandom. NOT SLASH.


**"Hey, Lori?"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of the characters from the show. They are owned by Nickelodeon and its creator Chris Savino. Anyway, here comes my first shot at a Loud House fic, so here's a little drabble featuring Lori and Leni Loud! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was around 2 a.m. over the neighborhood of Royal Woods, Michigan. Right now, Lori Loud was fast asleep inside her house of nine sisters and only brother, just thinking about the best dream date she could ever have with her so-called Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, otherwise known as Bobby Santiago. She could imagine a dinner date around a fancy french restaurant in Paris, followed by a quiet little boat ride around Italy's village and even skiing around the Swiss mountains. That's right, she was dreaming about a total dream vacation with her boyfriend down to Europe. Right now, she was making quite the happy noises in her sleep, especially when she now started dreaming of his Bobby Boo-Boo Bear biting her ear in a kinky way (T rated, folks, just for safety).

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room was her other sister and roommate, Leni Loud. Out of all of the sisters in the family, Leni was considered to be the ditziest one of the group. Apparently, she couldn't even tell who her sisters were most of the times. This was the 16-year old girl who thinks shaving cream is actually whipped cream in disguise. Yet, despite her ditzy dumb blonde behavior, she was sweet, pure and innocent to everyone who knew her.

But right now, Leni was busy tossing and turning all over, trying to get only one moment of sleep. For some reason, something was bothering her as if she needed something to get out of her chest. Knowing this, she managed to get up and walk towards her sleeping sister, doing her best to wake her up.

"Hey, Lori?" asked Leni, who was shaking her by the shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Lori mumbled as she swatted her sis away from her sleep.

Okay, so that didn't work at all. Maybe she just had to shake her even harder. With a deep breath, Leni decided to shake Lori a bit more rough.

"Hey, Lori? You awaaaaaaaake?" Leni shouted in process.

Unfortunately, despite the shaking, Lori was just too much of a heavy sleeper. This didn't please Leni at all.

So knowing that she cant shake Lori awake, Leni decided the only thing to do was to close down on her older sister's face...

...

...

...and shout!

"Hey, Lori?!" hollered Leni before repeating with, "Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LORI? LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! LOOOOOOOOOORI! SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SIS? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SISSY? SIS-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAANT?!" screamed Lori, who was finally getting up with an angry vein popping from her forehead.

"Hey, I was kinda wondering something..." Leni replied in an unsure fashion.

"Well, spit it out! I still have to sleep like other people you know?!" Lori exclaimed, already losing her patience with Leni.

With a big deep breath, Leni explained her question to her close-up.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked.

Lori was somehow in appalled shock hearing her answer.

"Are you frickin' kidding me, Leni?!" groaned Lori. "You woke me up just for that stupid retarded question?!"

"I just wanted to know, okay?" Leni whined.

"They come out of people's butts, okay, Leni? Good frickin' night!" Lori shouted to her sister's face.

Feeling a little pissed off, Lori went back to bed, hopefully to ignore all her sister's abhorrent talking. After Lori went right to bed, so did Leni, who was still confused by the answer.

"Babies come from butts?" Leni wondered. "That's interesting! Thanks for the help, Lori!"

"That's nice, considering you FRICKIN' ASKED ME THAT FOR THE TWENTIETH DAMN TIME TODAY!" Lori shouted in her sleep.

"Shows that you're just great help, sis!" Leni exclaimed before finally heading back to sleep.

And it was much to Lori's relief and expense. Oftentimes, Lori would've often wondered getting a new roommate to sleep at night. Maybe she'll keep it under consideration next time. Whenever that may be.

* * *

 **Well, I hope I did okay for my first-ever Loud House fic. So what did the rest of y'all think? I'm lucky Leni didn't drive Lori to the brink of suicide here. I'm certain Lori would have lost an ounce of sanity inside her. Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, everybody. Until next time, hat's off to you Goldberg on being the WWE Universal Champion!**


End file.
